Good Girls Go Bad
by soursmiles
Summary: It’s Hogwarts’ annual Halloween Ball, and Hermione is all for inter-House unity. Oneshot. Songfic to Good Girls Go Bad – Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester. D/Hr. AU.


_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Harry Potter OR the song. Please don't sue.

_A/N:_ This is my first ever songfic, although I have attempted once (and failed miserably). If you haven't listened to the song—well, what are you waiting for? It should be made Draco's theme song, it's that awesome and totally fits him.

BTW—Draco and Hermione don't know each other in this fic.

Anyway, here we go!

* * *

**Good Girls Go Bad**

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad_

A mixture of music and chatter pounded in everyone's ears. It was Hogwarts' annual Halloween Ball, and the Weird Sisters were performing on the small stage set up in the Great Hall.

The entire school was on the dance floor, except for two separate groups of 7th years.

_I know your type (your type)  
Your daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite (one bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you loose control_

Draco Malfoy decided to go get a drink. Just his luck—Potty and Weasel were standing with four girls by the refreshment table. He could tell by Potter's unruly black hair and Weasley's fiery red head of hair and lanky build.

As he grabbed a Butterbeer, he accidentally elbowed someone. He spun around to see who the victim was.

He liked what he saw very much.

_She was so calm, till I drove her wild_

She bit her lip, smiling a bit at him. She was in a short, red, sleeveless dress that flattered her curves, and strappy black heels that complimented her legs. His fingers were itching to run through that mass of curly brown hair. Her eyes were brown—but not the usual plain brown. It was a beautiful, sparkly, bright brown. Draco didn't even know whether it deserved to be called brown.

And they just stood like that, staring at each other, for Merlin knows how long, until the girl dropped her gaze and Draco felt free to go.

He quickly picked up his cup of butterbeer, forgetting to ridicule Weasley's shabby dress robes or Potter's stupid scar.

He was moonstruck.

_I make them good girls go bad.  
I make them good girls go bad.__  
You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends.  
You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist.  
I make them good girls go bad.  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad bad bad  
Good girls go bad bad bad  
Good girls go_

"D'you know who that is Potty and Weasel are hanging out with? The one in the red dress?" Draco asked as nonchalantly as possible.

Pansy Parkinson stood on her tiptoes, despite the fact that she was already in stilettos. "Hermione Granger. She's a horrible slut—look at that dress!"

"Well, look who's talking," Draco shot back. Pansy was in a dress that looked more like a bathing suit attached to a three-inch skirt. "What's she like? How come I've never heard of her before?"

"She's a bushy-haired, annoying know-it-all. She's really busy and spends all her time in the library in this special table of hers. She's Potty and Weasel's best friend, but I hear Potty's interested," Pansy informed him. "I don't know what he sees in her."

"I sure do."

_I know your type (your type)  
Boy you're dangerous  
Yeah you're the guy (the guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna loose control_

"You've really outdone yourself, Hermione," Lavender commented as Parvati and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Now I know why Harry fancies you," Ron added, waggling his eyebrows.

Harry and Hermione blushed.

"After this, Hermione'll be drowning in admirers. She's the hottest girl in Hogwarts, after all!" Ron said, making Hermione blush even more, also forcing Lavender to pout. "Just kidding, Lav, darling. Hermione may be the hottest girl in Hogwarts, but to me, you're the most beautiful girl in the universe."

Lavender smiled and Ron leaned in for a kiss. "Get a room!" Ginny said, slightly disgusted. Harry, Hermione and Parvati laughed.

"And you tell me I was going mad when I caught you snogging with Blaise Zabini in a broom closet," Ron muttered.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a sharp jab in her back. She turned around the same time a blond boy turned around to meet her eyes.

_She was so calm, till I drove her wild_

He was tall and was dressed in all black, save for his green tie. He had hair so blond it looked white. His gray eyes were cold, but melted as she gazed into them.

She suddenly realized they were staring at each other for a while, so she dropped her gaze and she saw a pair of shiny black shoes walk away.

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad_

He looked back at Hermione. She threw her head back as she laughed at something Potty just said. Draco felt a pang of jealousy. He decided to go over there and attempt to introduce himself without being beaten to a pulp by Potter and Weasley.

_I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist_

"Looks like you've got some competition!" Ron laughed. "Ah, Malfoy."

"Wait—who?" Hermione asked.

"Draco Malfoy, the guy who just bruised you," Ron informed her. "He's the world's most jealous idiot. He's in Slytherin, of course. Pure evil."

"Of course, he's totally hot, but he's trouble with a capital T. Don't even think about it, hun," Parvati advised. "Besides, you've got Harry right here!"

Hermione smiled as Harry turned even redder.

_I make them good girls go bad.  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad bad bad  
Good girls go bad bad bad  
Good girls go bad_

Draco took a deep breath as he walked over to the refreshment table casually. _Relax. You're a Malfoy. It's just a girl. A really, really hot one with soft-looking hair and—_

Before he knew it, he was standing right next to Hermione.

"Hello, Potter," he snarled, snapping out of his nervous state. He felt more confident now for some reason.

"Um, hi, Malfoy," Harry said, utterly confused. Malfoy usually greeted him with a nice snide remark.

"How come I haven't seen your friend over here around?" he snaked an arm around Hermione's shoulders. Man, was her skin soft.

Hermione slipped out of his grasp.

"Granger, is it? Hermione Granger?" he asked, just to be sure.

"Yes. How'd you know?" Harry asked, eyes narrowed, as he gently pushed Hermione behind him.

"A little bird told me," Draco replied, crossing his arms over his chest. He turned to face Hermione. "Dance with me, beautiful?"

"For your information, she's here with _us_," Harry said, eyes narrowing even more. "The Gryffindors. She's not going to go around hanging out with gits like you."

"It's okay, Harry," Hermione piped up, a small smile on her lips. "After all, I'm all for inter-House unity."

Draco smirked. "Come on, gorgeous, let me lead you to the dance floor."

_Ohh, she got away with the boys in the place treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back acting like they're too hot to dance  
Yeah she got away with the boys in the place treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back acting like they're too hot to dance_

And they danced and danced and danced. They only stopped dancing when the Weird Sisters stopped performing at midnight and everyone was sent upstairs.

Draco and Hermione were exiting the Great Hall holding hands, with their groups of friends following closely behind. They were talking animatedly.

"You know, we Slytherins aren't really that bad—it's just people judge us before they really get to know us," Draco told Hermione.

"I see," Hermione smiled at Draco and he smiled back with a genuine smile—not a smirk or a sarcastic grin. It was the first time he'd ever truly smiled in a very long time. They just stood in the middle of the Hall's doorway, smiling at each other, until Ron coughed loudly and put an end to their moment.

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad (good girls go)_

The next few days made Ron and Harry feel like puking. A rose with a note attached to it was placed on Hermione's desks in every class they had—and if the Slytherins were in that class, Hermione would turn around and smile at Malfoy. He would smile back and both would blush.

Whenever Hermione and Malfoy crossed paths in the corridors, Malfoy would wink and Hermione would look at the floor, blushing, as the backs of their hands brushed against each other.

Ron and Harry were growing steadily suspicious—she was starting to do miserably in classes, and often Malfoy had to help her with her work.

Ron and Harry decided to check the library to see if Hermione was there during break, but she wasn't. They checked every single day until they gave up.

_I make them good girls go bad.  
I make them good girls go bad.  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad bad bad  
Good girls go bad bad bad  
Good girls go._

Another class, another rose.

It was their last class for the day. Hermione picked up the rose and read the note. Her eyes widened and she paled. She looked at Malfoy with the same wide-eyed expression. He just smirked. She inserted the note in her pocket.

Hermione had trouble concentrating that hour—Ron and Harry could tell. She kept glancing at her watch, and kept tapping her foot on the floor. As the final bell rung, Hermione ran for the door. She didn't realize she had dropped the note Malfoy gave her.

"Hermione! You dropped somethi—" Ron didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as the class crowded around the door, forcing Ron to stay behind with Harry to wait until the class had exited.

"Well then, open it!" Harry hissed. "She might come back for it later."

With trembling hands, Ron opened up the note. He dropped it in shock and sunk into a chair.

Harry picked it up and read:

_Room of Requirement, tonight, nine o'clock._


End file.
